Talk:Mantillon (The Masked Empire)
Related to Celene I? Celene I is listed in the family portion of the infobox as "in-law". I haven't read the book, but this article implies that Celene isn't technically related to Mantillon, as she never actually married Mantillon's son. Is this correct? If so, she wouldn't really count as family. --Kelcat (talk) 01:26, May 16, 2014 (UTC) :Hi Kelcat! I added that part in. According to the lore, their relationship has facets beyond simply master/pupil IMO, as Lady Mantillon was intimately involved with Celene's uncle Florian, and may have been his empress in deed if not on paper. They're essentially family, it seemed to me, if distantly (and I don't recall from reading The Masked Empire that it shed additional light on the specific nature of Mantillon's relationship with Florian). And no more distantly than Celene and Gaspard, I guess. :If there's a way to show their relationship that would be preferable I'll be glad to make a change to the infobox; it just seemed important to note it somehow :) Maybe a relationship infobox in addition to a family infobox might possibly be useful for some characters?--WardenWade (talk) 01:56, May 16, 2014 (UTC) :: I can see how they'd have a close relationship, then. But as far as I understand it, family is supposed to be for actual relatives, such as blood relatives, spouses, and the like. I don't know if there's a way to add new lines into the character infoboxes, that'd be something good to bring up to the admins. Perhaps adding a few additional lines emphasizing their closeness would work, as well? --Kelcat (talk) 04:05, May 17, 2014 (UTC) :::That makes sense. I'll add a little extra to the article about Celene and Lady Mantillon's relationship, and see if I can post a topic about general relationships for the admins. Thanks, Kelcat!--WardenWade (talk) 21:59, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Inquisition? Say, don't we meet Lady Mantillon at the Winter Palace ball? I am pretty sure we do, you can ask her for a dance with the Nobility Knowledge perk--she'll politely postpone it, but will send you a message unlocking some War Table operations later. Can anyone confirm that? --Koveras Alvane (talk) 15:37, December 31, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah there's a Marquis Mantillon on the Council of Heralds that you meet at the ball. But it it's not the same woman, this one is dead. A page for the other Mantillon needs to be created and this one needs to be moved to disambiguate the two.--Swampshade (talk) 14:10, February 10, 2015 (UTC) :::So should I start typing up a seperate article for the Inquisiton Mantillon? Also what should the pages be named?, we don't know either woman's first name. Mantillon (historical), and Mantillon (Inquisition) sounds good right?--Swampshade (talk) 05:30, February 27, 2015 (UTC) ::::Since the historical Mantillon appeared way before the Inquisition one (and in more installments), I think she can stay at this page, while the new Mantillon should be split off to "Mantillon (Inquisition)" or perhaps "Mantillon (Herald)". --Koveras Alvane (talk) 07:27, February 27, 2015 (UTC)